


you're like summer

by 2kids



Series: you and i were no love song [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kids/pseuds/2kids
Summary: jungwoo has an 8 am class but staying in bed with donghyuck seems like a much better idea.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: you and i were no love song [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	you're like summer

**Author's Note:**

> #5: Giving them a kiss before going to work and they are still in bed.

**\+ september, 2019**

Sunlight, bright and merciless, hits Jungwoo in the face through the window like a slap to wake him up- it works like magic, though annoying magic.

Mumbling something incoherent, Jungwoo reaches with the arm that isn't currently holding his sleeping boyfriend to fetch his phone from the nightstand. The phone almost slips from his fingers into his face, and the screen's brightness stabs into his partly open eyes but Jungwoo manages to read the clock. It's way too early for any sane person to be up but Jungwoo has to do so- nothing left to do other than cursing at himself for the choices that landed him in this situation. 

Jungwoo returns the phone to its place to focus on the current problem- that if he can, his head still feels clogged and the smartness he prides himself in is yet to get to work. Not only that, but he doesn't have the heart for it. How can he?

The problem, who goes by the name Donghyuck, happens to be the light of Jungwoo's life; much to his luck. Donghyuck is still asleep, his blissfully calm face tucked into Jungwoo's shoulder and half of his body is over Jungwoo's, with one leg snuck between Jungwoo's ones. Jungwoo has to get up, but to do that he first needs to get Donghyuck off him, and to do that he needs to wake Donghyuck up and Jungwoo does not have the heart for it. Especially not when Donghyuck slept at least a couple of hours after Jungwoo did.

_Who convinced me taking an 8 am class was worth it?_ Oh, right. Jeno. Donghyuck's dear friend and Jungwoo's ex-roommate who also is the reason the couple know each other in the first place. If he also weren't the reason Jungwoo has to wake up even before the roosters do- okay, this one is a reach but Jungwoo has the tendency for being dramatic- Jungwoo would be a lot more fond of him.

(That's a lie, too. All Jeno does is to talk about Mark, his cats, or basketball- you could _not_ dislike him even if you tried.)

An exhausted sigh leaves Jungwoo's mouth, he doesn't have much of a choice.

"Babe?" Jungwoo moves his free hand to grip Donghyuck's shoulder, the other already resting on Donghyuck's hip, and shakes him gently. "Babe, I need you to get up."

Donghyuck's lashes flutter before his eyes open in two slits, barely seeing anything. "Mmh?"

Chuckling, Jungwoo lifts his head just a bit so he can give Donghyuck a kiss on the forehead. "Morning, sleepyhead."

No way Jungwoo understands what Donghyuck mutters next just before tucking his nose in Jungwoo's neck with a content sigh.

Jungwoo hates this. "Donghyuck, come on…" But he doesn't want to go either. Each second Jungwoo spends there with Donghyuck nestled in his arms, Jungwoo's will to leave the bed weakens progressively. Missing one class wouldn't hurt, right? Jeno is nice enough to hand his notes over to Jungwoo, so it should be fine.

As Jungwoo solidifies his decision, Donghyuck props himself up on both hands on the mattress and looks at Jungwoo with sleepy eyes under the hair falling to his forehead. "Don't you have class?"

Jungwoo silently fixes Donghyuck's bangs into place or at least tries to. "Philosophically, the class is an abstract concept, so…"

"Jungwoo." Donghyuck shifts his weight onto one elbow so he's off Jungwoo for the most part, though their legs are still tangled together. "Or should I say, Socrates? Can we discuss this later so you aren't late?"

"Staying with you in bed seems a lot more, ah…" Jungwoo's tongue falls flat as he searches for the right word. "...a lot more _tempting_ ." _And I'm more of a Diogenes, excuse you._

Donghyuck chuckles in his raspy morning voice. "You not being late to class sounds tempting to _me_."

Jungwoo groans, covering his face with the hand that isn't still under Donghyuck. "Why can't you be a bit more, I don't know, irresponsible for once?"

"Because one of us _has_ to be responsible, alright." Donghyuck presses his thumb and index finger into the corners of his eyes in an attempt to feel less sleepy. 

Change of tactics. "Won't you get bored without me?"

"I'll go annoy Mark," states Donghyuck nonchalantly. "And love, won't you eventually have to leave anyway?"

"What if _Mark_ is busy because _his_ boyfriend allows him to stay at home?" Ignoring the second part of the statement, Jungwoo ensures he sounds as irritated as possible.

To that, Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "Love, I know my best friends. I promise Jeno is leaving too, or else Mark would probably lose his sanity. Goody two shoes."

"If Mark is a goody two shoes, what does that make you?" Jungwoo retaliates proudly.

"Mark doesn't have a single detention in his records. I have _many._ " Donghyuck raises a brow. "We are not the same." 

Jungwoo's lips form an "o" shape. "How did that even happen?"

Donghyuck shrugs. "Jeno had a knack for attracting trouble and I had temper issues."

"Don't you wanna tell me more?" Jungwoo does his best puppy eyes impression, not forgetting to stick his lips out in a pout.

Donghyuck sighs. "Don't pout at me."

"Can't we just stay and cuddle here?" The yearn in Jungwoo's voice is real. It's not that he doesn't want to go so he can sleep more, he wants to stay with Donghyuck. 

(Yes, they live together and Jungwoo can lay close to him whenever he wants. No, that doesn't change that Jungwoo needs him now.)

Donghyuck reaches out with a hand to cup Jungwoo's cheek, smiling. "How about tomorrow? You don't have class and mine is pretty much useless to go since we don't have enough supplies in the studio yet. Then we can stay in bed."

Jungwoo has no choice but to give up. "Okay, fine. You _owe_ me." 

"It's gonna be worth it." Donghyuck slides his hand under Jungwoo's head and firmly holds his nape so that he can kiss Jungwoo eagerly right then.

Jungwoo's immediate reaction is to first hold Donghyuck firmly, secondly kiss back- he already knew they would end up like this. Lips working together in perfect sync, bodies pressed flush- the air around Jungwoo warms up in an instant.

"Does this," asks Donghyuck out of breath with his lips an inch over Jungwoo's ones. "Give enough of a hint?"

"Perfectly." Jungwoo nods, exhaling deeply. "I should get going."

Donghyuck kisses him once more, sweetly and butterflies-in-the-stomach inducing. "That you should."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jungwoo slides his arm from under Donghyuck to himself before sitting up on the bed. He runs a hand through his hair, stealing one last look at Donghyuck and forces himself to his feet.

Donghyuck rests his head over his folded arms. "Need me for anything?"

Jungwoo blinks and frankly, a few scenarios do go through his head and all of them sound just as intriguing. "Nope. You go back to sleep."

"Gladly." Donghyuck shifts in the bed to find a comfortable position and Jungwoo heads onto picking clothes for the day.

The ability to get ready fairly quickly ensures Jungwoo has taken a shower, brushed his teeth and dressed up all under the course of 15 minutes. His bag has been ready since last night, too. He heads into the kitchen to fill his thermos with coffee, then fills the cats' bowls- Legolas thanks him by headbutting Jungwoo's leg. Lovely.

Someone that eats as much as Jungwoo does wouldn't skip breakfast, Jungwoo isn't much fond of it either, but he's running out of time and has to catch the bus. He has to make do with coffee. _I'll just pick something up at the campus._

Yet, Jungwoo can't leave without the one thing he has to do. Once he sticks his head into the bedroom, though, he realises he can't say goodbye to Donghyuck as he's already back asleep.

A smile tugs onto Jungwoo's lips. Before he can grasp what he's doing, he's walking toward the bed on the tips of his toes and kneels beside it once he's there. Donghyuck's face is relaxed, his chest is rising with slow inhales every few seconds. Jungwoo's heart warms.

Fingers brushing Donghyuck's hair out of the way, Jungwoo leans forward to press his lips against Donghyuck's forehead softly and lingers there. Donghyuck lets out a sigh, whispering something Jungwoo doesn't need to hear in order to understand- he already knows.

When Jungwoo pulls away, Donghyuck has a faint smile on his lips in his slumber. Jungwoo's chest fills with this giddy feeling at the sight, along with the grin to match Donghyuck's.

About three minutes later Jungwoo is running towards the bus stop nearby, phone clutched in his hand and backpack slung over his shoulder. By some divine intervention Jungwoo hasn't missed the bus, and he probably should offer a bull to Hermes or whomever now to avoid getting cursed but first things first, he needs to call Jeno.

Jeno replies in his usual, cheery tone and tells Jungwoo he's already at the campus- it's a relief, because Jungwoo isn't about to get through an 8 am class with no friend on his side. _I suffer, so do my friends_ is Jungwoo's life philosophy of some sort.

Once that is handled, Jungwoo is already sitting on the bus- it truthfully is a miracle he managed to find a seat. Again, a divine blessing. He unzips his bag and sticks a hand inside to first drop his phone, secondly grab a book to read through the ride to the campus. Then he bumps into something, something paper that Jungwoo has no memory of placing inside.

_What's going on now?_ Jungwoo pulls it outside carefully, staring at the small paper bag and blinks. Either he packs stuff in his sleep, or this isn't his doing; likely the latter. Curiosity taking over, Jungwoo opens the bag and a familiar scent welcomes him. Not only is it filled with homemade cookies, but a handwritten note is accompanying the cookies.

_since you decided taking an early class was a good idea (and i know you aren't an early bird) i figured you'd have to miss out on breakfast. ofc i'm not letting you leave hungry, so here you go - dh_

Before Jungwoo begins to grasp the words, he's already grinning from ear to ear. So this is why Donghyuck insisted Jungwoo go to sleep early last night, saying he had something to finish. Jungwoo wasn't suspicious at all. As his thumb grazes over the bag slowly, Jungwoo blurts out a chuckle.

Tucking the bag back into the backpack, sunlight shines into his face from the window beside him, reminding Jungwoo of Donghyuck's hand caressing his cheek. Not even that can compare to the warmth coiling inside Jungwoo, though- he's in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/wayvrising) ┆ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wayvrising)


End file.
